


Cam guy Kylo

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben's huge, Cam guy, F/M, I mean it, Mask, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rey can't stop staring, Reylo - Freeform, an ode to Kev, ben has a secret, cam guy Kylo, cmon Kev where's the video??, it's always the bulge, it's the bulge, of course he is, please and thank you, what does he do in his bedroom all afternoon?, where's the damn video??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Everyday it’s the same. Ben comes home from work, showers, then retreats to his bedroom until dinner.What on earth does he do in there?Housemate Rey’s had enough and she’s about to find out.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110





	Cam guy Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> A little ode to Kev as we await his Kylo video *wink wink*

The minute she hears the bathroom door close, followed by Ben’s door down the hallway, Rey creeps out. Ear hard pressed against the door, she listens-

But there’s nothing.

She’d expected he’d be watching TV or listening to music or… _jerking off…_ but instead? Nothing.

It’s quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Maybe he’s reading, or surfing the net with his headphones on?

Whatever he’s doing, curiosity has taken over and she’s frankly sick of wondering. Turning the knob Rey enters his room, closing the door behind.

And there’s Ben, standing at the foot of his bed with laptop camera angled directly and him – standing in just his underwear, hair up in a small man bun which she’d always found kind of sexy.

And wow, _what a bulge._ How had she missed _that_ before now?

‘Ben?!’

Ben spins when he hears the door, bare chest glistening, skin still damp from his recent shower. His nipples are right there too, just _taunting_ and _teasing_ , snail trail certainly not going unnoticed.

She can’t help but wonder what he looks like _underneath_ those tight, black boxer-briefs, but at least now she finally knows what he looks like without a shirt on. She’d always _wondered,_ and of course he’d never once done the decent thing and just _shown her_.

Rude!

‘Is _this_ what you do in here every day?’

‘More to the point’ he demands, ‘why are you doing in my room??’

Rey ignores his question, instead turning her attention to the end of the bed. ‘Never mind why I’m here, what do you do in here every afternoon? And what’s with the laptop?’ She points, just in case he doesn’t know what his own laptop looks like.

‘I’m filming…something’

‘What exactly?’ she pries, often too curious for her own good.

Ben can see she isn’t going to leave until he reveals all, so he may as well just spill the beans.

‘A cam show. If you must know’ 

‘Uh, I’m sorry…a _what??_ ’ Rey takes a few steps closer. ‘Did you say, _cam show_? As in, you get naked and film yourself and people watch?’

‘Yep. Why? Do you have a problem with it?’

Rey’s stunned. ‘Well, no. No, I don’t. But, _you?_ Since when does quiet boy Ben Solo strip for show?!’

‘Been doing it for months now’

Rey knows she should close her mouth and quit gaping, but this news is just so…unexpected _._

‘So, are you gonna stay and watch or leave me to it?’

Oh.

_OH._

‘Oh, I’m 100 percent staying’ Rey grins, seating herself on the end of his bed. Her legs kick from the edge, soft hum of his laptop the only sound in the room. If he’s offering to give her a show, then she’s totally in. 

Her eyes over his exposed body. He’s _ripped_ and even has a decent six pack – or is it an 8 pack? She really doesn’t have time to count.

She can’t believe he’s been hiding it all this time! A chest like that should always be exposed in her opinion.

‘Wait…is this where the new laptop came from?’

In reality she probably should’ve seen this a long time ago. Sure, he has a decent job, but lately he’d bought several new things, which was really unlike him.

‘If you’re asking if I make money from this, the answer is yes’

Ben moves now, reaching for something from the closet. She can’t tell what it is until he comes to stand in front of her, mask under his arm. She’s seen that mask before somewhere, she just can’t-

‘Oh _no way’_

‘What?’

‘ _Kylo_ _Ren_? You’re a _Kylo_ cam guy?’

‘So what if I am'

This just gets better and better.

‘If you’ve got a problem with this, Rey you know where the door is’

He points, as if she doesn’t know, but she’s going nowhere. This is too good, and she desperately wants to witness it in action.

‘No, I didn’t mean it was weird, I just…’

He’s glaring now, eyebrows raised.

‘I actually…I _like_ Kylo Ren’

‘Since when?’ he scoffs. ‘You hate Star Wars’

Oh boy. If only he knew.

He’s obviously missed the fact she runs off and locks herself in her room after they watch any of the latest trilogy movies and he’s obviously missed the buzz of her vibrator as she comes to the thought of Kylo Ren interrogating her and calling her _Scavenger_.

She blushes at the very thought, not that he’ll ever find out.

‘I _don’t_. I like it. And I like Kylo, I’m just shocked this is what you’ve been doing all this time, that’s all’

‘Whatever you say, Rey’ He’s still holding the mask and her eyes fall to the prominent bulge at the front of his briefs. Is that an _outline_ of his cock, because _-_

It’s _huge._

Ben’s slowly working out what’s going on, with the blushing and the babbling about Kylo Ren and the fact she’s not looking like leaving any time soon and her eyes seem constantly focused on his package...

‘Is it a private show you’re after?’

‘What? _No!_ ’

‘Really?’ He takes a step closer, their legs almost touching now and Rey swallows. The scent of him all clean and reeking of her favourite aftershave has wetness pooling between her legs in an instant. ‘Because if it is, and you’d prefer it was just the two of us? Then I’m completely ok with that’

_He is?_

‘I-‘

That’s it. That’s all that comes out of her mouth. And so they stand there, silent, eyes locked. Rey eyes the mask then Ben’s chest then his briefs. Biting her lip, she assesses what’s right in front of her.

Ben Solo.

Housemate.

_Half-naked._

Still wet.

Smelling divine.

‘Just say…I did want a private show? What then?’

Ben takes a step back. ‘Then I’d give you one’

_Wow._

Ok.

Rey grins, batting her eyelids. ‘Do I have to pay though?’

‘No, sweetheart’ he smirks. ‘For you, it’s on the house’

Well then. She’d be a right fool to say no to _that._

Smiling and creeping back up his bed to lie propped on her elbows, Rey makes a show of licking her lips. ‘Well then, _Kylo Ren_. I guess you’d better show me what you’ve got’

Literally, Rey thinks to herself.

 _All of it_.

Especially that massive cock.

Glancing at the laptop Rey notices the screen flickering as comments appear in a small box to the side. She fumbles to reach it, pulling it back to her comfortable spot against the pillows.

Doesn’t take long to see it’s a live chat.

‘These people? They’re chatting about you?’

‘Guess so. I don’t really pay attention. Sometimes it’s better not to read it’

‘Well I’m sure as hell going to!’

Ben rolls his eyes and she watches as he adjusts his cock. The outline is larger now and she can tell even through his dark briefs just how _thick_ he is.

Tearing her eyes away only briefly, to focus on the comments, she reads a few aloud.

_‘Yeah, big boy. C’mon, let’s see that pretty cock of yours. I’ve been waiting all day’_

Woah. This really is a whole new world she’s stumbled across.

Mind you, if she was at home watching some random guy looking like this, she’d totally be thirsting online too.

_‘So wet already. Can’t wait to see you, Kylo’_

‘These women. _Shit, Ben_. They’re wet already’

‘Probably lying’ he huffs. But no. That’s definitely untrue because Rey’s soaked already, not that she’d tell _him_ that.

Ben gets a gleam in his eye and stalks closer. Leaning over, he closes the lid of the laptop with a thud. ‘I don’t care about _them_ , Rey’ He pauses, adjusting his cock and drawing her eyes once more. ‘I care about _you_ ’

‘What do you-‘

‘Are _you_ wet?’

Rey blushes. Because yes, she is. So wet. It’s embarrassing really, because she’s always gotten wet so easily, but this is different.

This is _Ben._

And once she sees that cock, she just _knows_ she’s going to want to see it again. And again. Once will never be enough.

‘ _YesI’mwet_ ’ she blurts, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, the sight of which only gets Ben’s heart racing faster.

‘Then lay back and enjoy the show’

Sucking in a deep breath Rey tries to forget the world around her and focus on this. On him. But before she knows what’s happening, he’s dimmed the lights and his fingers are already in the band of his underwear.

‘You wanna see my pretty cock, Rey?’ he purrs, ‘is that what you want?’ His voice is molten, deep and rumbling, sending vibrations straight to her clit. She swears she could come just from this.

In response she can only nod, can’t actually speak. Ben moves to stand at the side of the bed as she rolls to her side to get more comfortable. He comes to a standstill there and then? He’s cupping his cock and squeezing.

Rey lets out a whimper. She can’t help it.

‘Got you all hot and bothered already, sweetheart? I haven’t even started yet’

‘ _Ben_ ’ she whimpers. ‘You’re killing me here’

His reply is a swift stroke over the outline of his massive rod through his briefs as Rey feels a trickle of arousal slip from between her swollen lips to dampen her underwear.

Right now, she doesn’t even want underwear on _,_ tempted to whip them off and touch herself. And he’s not even fully naked yet.

‘I can see why people pay good money for this, by the way’ she thinks out loud. ‘Your body is _ripped_ ’

That does it for Ben.

She’s about to get the full treatment, so he hopes she’s ready. He charges everyone else to watch him, but Rey? He’s always had a crush on her. She can get it for free anytime, anywhere.

Tugging the top of his briefs down to his knees, out pops his cock. Thick, achingly hard, leaking-

And unfortunately for Rey, covered with a sock.

‘Oh’ She sounds so disappointed, but she doesn’t know this is just the beginning. Ben begins swaying his hips, dark sock covering the good bits, though she spies his balls between his legs. Firm, tight, the skin surrounding them no doubt soft-

And likely, still warm.

_Heaven. help. her._

Doing a sexy little dance Ben sways and teases, pretending he’s going to take the sock off a few times before stopping.

Rey’s ready to rip it off herself. She wants to see the good stuff and she’s waited long enough already.

‘Fuckin’ tease’ she groans, and he smirks. ‘That sock has _got_ to go’

‘As you wish’ He strokes over the sock once more before pinching the top with his fingers and then-

He throws it to the floor.

And there it is.

‘ _Holy_. _fuck_ ’

Rey had imagined seeing his cock so many times, but finally getting to see it for real?! She’s stunned. Not many cocks are beautiful in Rey’s opinion, but his definitely is. Long, hard, velvety smooth skin pulled tight-

‘ _Damn_ , boy’

It’s a beautiful cock to look at, but it’s the girth she can’t take her eyes off. How great would it feel to have him fill her up right here, right now?

Rey’s seen limited cocks in her lifetime and his is extra daunting because of its size and thickness, but she desperately wants to touch it.

Ben strokes himself long and slow, up and over and down again, Rey’s eyes locked on his every movement. Precum leaks from the tip and she wants to taste it, but he’s already collecting it to lube himself up.

Dammit.

She tries not to think about how many other women and men have paid to see this same show, tries to focus on the fact it’s just for her now, her own _private_ show.

Ben’s mouth parts just slightly as he tightens his grip to squeeze more precum to the tip and without even thinking, without even asking, Rey sits up and leans forward-

And collects the clear bead on her tongue.

Ben’s jaw drops, but he says nothing. Just watches as she tastes him and then licks her lips, hungry for more.

He’d imagined being with her so many times – imagined what that pretty little mouth might feel like on him and what’s just happened was so close to that - but not nearly enough. He wants to know what it feels like for real to have her lips wrapped around him, yet he doesn’t want to force her.

He needs to let her know that whatever she wants to do right now, here with him, he’s ok with it. He’ll give her anything.

Anything she wants.

Stepping closer to the side of the bed Rey moves to her knees, settling on the mattress. When she licks her lips again, never taking her eyes off him, he decides to give his thoughts voice.

‘You can touch me. If you want. No pressure’ His voice is soft and warm now, the way it beckons her to take what she wants.

And it’s all the permission she needs. Shuffling closer she stretches her tongue out once more, waiting for him to close the last of the distance between them, that cock now level with her lips.

Opening her mouth she waits while she blinks up at him, giving him permission to place himself inside. One final nod and Ben takes her lead, closing the last of the gap to guide his cock into her waiting mouth.

It’s everything.

It’s perfect.

He can’t help but moan at the sight. ‘ _Fuck_ ’

But Rey can’t reply, mouth currently occupied. Closing her lips around him she sucks, just lightly at first, just getting a taste of him sending a tingle right down his spine as his body can’t resist shuddering.

A mix of sweet and salt envelops Rey’s mouth. She’s so wet and horny now she sets to work right away, unable to hold back any longer.

Ben’s hands slide up the back of her neck and into her hair, currently falling loose around her shoulders. He’s _trying_ to be gentle, but it’s taking all the strength he has not to thrust himself right against the back of her throat.

She looks so pretty, so perfect, sucking him off. It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

He’s not even aware of how much time passes because he’s completely mesmorised, stunned by the sight of her like this. Could be 5 minutes, could be half an hour for all he knows.

But what he _does_ know? When he finally comes with a loud moan, emptying everything he has inside her mouth, it’s as perfect as he could’ve imagined. He even cradles her chin and tries to get a peek.

One box ticked off his Rey to-do list.

‘Sorry’ she mutters, pulling off with a pop. Cum coats her bottom lip and she licks it clean with gusto, smiling when he realises she’s swallowed every drop.

Ben adjusts himself and goes for his boxers to cover up, but Rey’s only getting warmed up.

‘Oh _shit_ , I’m so sorry’ he mutters, tugging the briefs up his legs to cover his softening cock. ‘I shouldn’t have, I didn’t intend to-’

‘Ben, I _wanted_ that. Could you not tell? I’ve been dreaming about doing that-‘

He blinks back in disbelief.

‘…for a while now’

Oh.

Well, this changes things. And he does have other things on his to-do list so…

‘You’ve thought about this? About me? Like… _that?_ ’

‘ _Duh_. You’re only the hottest guy I know’

He had no clue. Truly. He’s always been clueless, truth be told, but now that he _does_ know? Well, he’s only just getting started.

As he turns his head back, his eyes catch the laptop and he notices the red record light blinking. Which means-

The camera had been facing them on the bed...

Recording the whole thing...

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit!

This is _not_ good.

He scrambles to reach it in a desperate bid to turn it off, but Rey’s already noticed and she rips it away, eyes now trained on the screen.

No, no, no.

She looks horrified.

How did this even happen?! Did she accidentally hit the button without realising it? Did _he?!_

He’s ruined it. Ruined everything they just did, the chemistry he felt, he’ll never feel it again.

‘Ben’

Oh fuck.

Don’t say it.

‘Rey. Holy shit. I am _so sorry_. I have no idea how that happened‘

‘Will you just shut up for a second? I’ve paused it now, don’t worry, but...l _ook at the comments_ ’

Does he have to?

He takes a seat beside her to read them, heart pounding, afraid of what he’ll see.

What if they say mean things, awful things?? He’ll never forgive himself.

_Holy wowzers, that was amazing!! Who’s the girl??_

_Oh my holy cheesballs!! What the heck was that?? That was amazing!!_

_That girl. We want her EVERY TIME. Sorry Kylo, we love you but whoever she is, we want more videos of the two of you!!_

_More! MORE!!_

‘They loved it’ Rey whispers. ‘They actually loved it’

He’d expected her to be horrified, but she seems to be loving it.

‘Rey, you realise that’s on the internet now. I can try and delete it, but these things go viral so quick, I can try though’

She closes the laptop, reaching for his hand. ‘It’s no-one’s fault, so please stop stressing. Plus, there’s worse things to be famous for, right?’

What?

How? How is she taking this so well?!

‘I guess, but…’

‘That was really fun’ she smiles, her tiny hand squeezing his. ‘And the people want more so, what are you doing tomorrow?'

Uh...

Her hand lifts his chin and the way she licks those lips is...

'I mean, Kylo needs his own Kira right?’

 _Fuck_.

Yes.

Yes he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos ALWAYS appreciated, even if I take forever to reply or never do *hides* I still read them all and I appreciate every, single one. Truly. Without readers I'm nothing Xx


End file.
